<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memento Mori by Samara_TouchMeNot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459811">Memento Mori</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samara_TouchMeNot/pseuds/Samara_TouchMeNot'>Samara_TouchMeNot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memento Mori [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bullying, Come as Lube, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Marking, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Riding, Sad Miya Atsumu, Smut, Top Komori Motoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samara_TouchMeNot/pseuds/Samara_TouchMeNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bullying becomes intolerable, Miya Atsumu runs away to his childhood safe haven and has an encounter that changes his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memento Mori [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memento Mori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since childhood, Atsumu knew that he was not well-liked. His parents never really paid attention to neither him, nor his twin. But that was okay. They had each other.</p><p>Being neglected from childhood, Atsumu had grown up to be timid and shy. He was often unable to express his feelings. He was <em>scared</em> to. He was almost always scared. Scared of the world.</p><p>The only place he could open up to was with his brother. He could be himself, joke around and even be a jerk with Osamu. That’s okay, though. Osamu never judged him. Osamu loved Atsumu.</p><p>The only other place he felt fearless was in the volleyball court. He could be himself. In volleyball, he was a force to be reckoned with. A menace to those who stood on the opposite side of the net.</p><p>But, unbeknownst to him, he had started to become a menace to both sides. He knew he wore his heart on his sleeve and would often say hurtful things. He pushed his teammates to their limit but because he wanted them to feel that feeling of invincibility when they won.</p><p>Atsumu gave his <em>all</em> in each and every game. Why couldn’t they do the same? Atsumu thought that he could make if up to them somehow. From sneaking in their favourite candies in their bags, to cleaning the court after practice. He did everything he could. However...</p><p>“Osamu”, their captain during first year called out. “stop sneaking in after practice to clean up. It’s not good for your health.”</p><p>After that started the onslaught of complements.</p><p>“Thank you for the notes, Osamu-Senpai!”</p><p>“I love this brand of candy! Thank you, Osamu-San!”</p><p>“Ahh! Osamu-Senpai is so kind and manly!!!”</p><p>Osamu tried to protest each time but Atsumu stopped him. At least his brother was getting attention. Osamu was neglected too so Atsumu, being the big brother, wanted him to be happy.</p><p>But still, Osamu insisted on dyeing their hair. Atsumu agreed.</p><p>However, as one twin started to get attention, other twin did too. Just of different nature. As years passed, Osamu had become a <em>celebrity</em> with a fanclub. On the other hand, Atsumu was subjected to extensive bullying.</p><p>Blades in lockers, notebooks torn, graffiti on desk, you name it. But Tsumu <em>never </em>let Osamu find out. He never let Osamu find out about the bruises on his body.</p><p>One day, though, everything changed, after a girl confessed to him. Chiyaki.</p>
<hr/><p>“Atsumu-Senpai! Please go out with me!”</p><p>“Ah”, Atsumu stuttered. “I’m flattered, Chiyaki-San. But I have to decline.”</p><p>“Huh?!”, Chiyaki almost screamed. “<em>WHY?!</em>”</p><p>Atsumu was taken aback by the sudden outburst but decided to stand his ground.</p><p>“I'm sorry, Chiyaki-San. But I really need to focus on volleyball right now”, Atsumu bowed. “Thank you understanding. I hope you find someone better.”</p><p>Atsumu headed back but what he missed was the look of spite from the girl.</p><p>The very next weekend, Osamu introduced Chiyaki as his girlfriend. Atsumu was happy for them. He was happy to see his brother in love and happy to see that Chiyaki found someone better.</p><p>What Atsumu missed were the lustful stares, lingering touched and a disgusting intent.</p><p>One night, Chiyaki came over. Samu was still at the clubroom for cleanup so Atsumu asked Chiyaki to wait. It was fine at first. Just two people sitting on the couch, talking while Atsumu played on his phone.</p><p>But suddenly, Atsumu felt a harsh tug at his collar and he fell over Chiyaki. She continued to tug on his collar but Atsumu stopped her and tried to pry her off of him.</p><p>“Atsumu-Senpai, <em>please</em>. I want you”, Chiyaki whined. “<em>I need you.</em>”</p><p>Atsumu panicked, he didn't know what to do. He could have pushed her off but he didn't want to hurt her. So, he tried to keep her at a distance but was struggling a little. How strong was this girl?!</p><p>Suddenly, he heard the door click open. <em>Osamu</em>. He was gonna call Osamu but Chiyaki beat him to it.</p><p>“<em>Help!</em>”, Chiyaki screamed.</p><p>Osamu came rushing at the voice and his eyes widened.</p><p>He couldn’t see Atsumu trying hard to pry her off. He couldn’t see Chiyaki's grip on Atsumu's collar. All he could see was Atsumu on top of Chiyaki, who was was screaming for help. Then, all he saw was red.</p><p>After that all went in a blur. Osamu pried Atsumu off and puncher him square in the face, then in the stomach, then on the ribs. Another, and another and another, until blood was falling from his mouth and more bruises fluttered on his chest.</p><p>That day, Atsumu lost Osamu's warmth.</p><p>That was the day when he gave up.</p><p>That was the day it got overwhelming.</p><p>The bullying got overwhelming, the hate for overwhelming, his brother's cold state for overwhelming.</p><p>He hated the pain.</p><p>He just wanted to end it all.</p><p>Atsumu wanted it all to end <em>so</em> bad.</p><p>But he was <em>afraid</em> of pain.</p><p>He thought of cutting himself, drowning himself, hanging himself or even jumping off a building. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Still, he felt his skin crawl with an urge to <em>cut</em>. He couldn't make this urge disappear no matter what he did.</p><p>There was one way, though.</p>
<hr/><p>Whenever Atsumu felt this way, he would run off, deep, deep inside the nearby forest. Inside the forest, there was a shrine. The shrine was abandoned centuries ago and moss covered every surface.</p><p>He could remember when Osamu and Atsumu had found this place years ago when they were trying to retrieve a ball. They made the place their secret hideout. But over the years, Osamu stopped visiting and it was only Atsumu.</p><p>Even if he was alone in this place, he felt a strange sense of comfort. He would ramble about his feelings and his sadness for hours, and he always felt that someone was <em>listening</em>.</p><p>Someone was <em>always</em> listening.</p><p>Atsumu always went back home with a a feeling of warmth in his chest and it took about a week for the warmth to disappear and the cycle repeated.</p><p>The last straw was when Atsumu was selected for the All-Japan National Youth Training Camp.</p><p>It felt nice to be around people who took Volleyball as seriously as him. It was refreshing to not have people constantly hate in him. For the first time in years, Atsumu felt <em>happy</em> around people.</p><p>But all of that happiness came to an end when he returned back to Hyogo.</p><p>The bullying increased in both cruelty and frequency. People started to express their hatred more openly and it broke Atsumu’s heart because the words cut deep into Atsumu’s like a knife coated with poison.</p><p>It became <em>too much</em>.</p><p>Atsumu decided to run away that night. Permanently.</p><p>He ran until he could stand staring. He ran until he couldn’t breath. He ran wherever his feet took him.</p><p>He found himself at the shrine again.</p><p>Atsumu broke down because <em>of course</em>. Where else did he expect to be. The shrine was the only place he found comfort in. I may be abandoned. It may be cold. But it held a warmth that Atsumu had lost a long time ago.</p><p>It was his safe haven.</p><p>Atsumu chuckled.</p><p>How ironic.</p><p>Because he could clearly remember the story about the shrine. The story of why it was abandoned. The shrine belonged to an ancient God. He had blessed the land to be prosper and happy. However, one day, the God went berserk and started a bloodthirsty rampage. That was when the head priest decided to seal the God inside the shrine.</p><p>This was supposed to be a cursed place but it .</p><p>This was a place where Atsumu could talk about his insecurities. He always did. But today, he couldn’t talk. He tried to but he  <em>couldn’t.</em> He couldn’t even form words. His came out only in the form of sobs and sniffles.</p><p>He felt so <em>broken.</em></p><p>After a fit of endless crying, he just sat there, tears streaming down his face. He cried so much that he couldn't anymore. He just looked into the distance with a dead look in his eyes. He didn't feel like himself anymore. He felt like a husk.</p><p>But the warmth still tingled in his heart. As if someone was there. Someone who<em> cared</em>. Could it be the sealed God? He didn't know. He didn't care.</p><p>Atsumu stood up and walked towards the door of the shrine. On the door, was the moss-covered insignia of the God. A weasel.</p><p>'How cute', he smiled.</p><p>He placed his hand over the insignia, stroking the rusted metal.</p><p>"What would I do without you?"</p><p>He pressed his forehead against the door and said,</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>'Tsumu...'</p><p>Atsumu jolted when he heard the whisper. The source of the sound felt awfully close. He looked around but there was no one. Strange.</p><p>"Who...?"</p><p>'Tsumu...', Tsumu looked at the door. What the hell? Was it coming from the other side of the door...?</p><p>'Tsumu...'</p><p>Atsumu gulped. Should he check...? Was it safe...?</p><p>‘Tsumu...’</p><p>The voice sent shudders down his spine. A warm yet distant voice. A voice that made him feel safe, yet the thrill running is his veins was exhilarating. A voice that felt like<em> home</em>.</p><p>Atsumu gulped and opened the door.</p><p>Inside was... No one.</p><p>Well, not a person. But a book.</p><p>Overwhelmed by curiosity, Atsumu went to pick it up. The floorboards creaked when he walked so he cautiously stalled over to the pedestal where the book was kept.</p><p>It was covered with dust so Atsumu blower over it, coughing at the amount of dust. He read the words inscribed in the leather cover.</p><p>‘<em>Memento Mori’</em></p><p>Atsumu raised an eyebrow, trying to remember when he had left heard it. He proceeded to open the book. Luckily, the writing was in Japanese. Thank God.</p><p>Atsumu read the book.</p><p>A story about the God of Prosperity who turned into the God of<em> Death</em> due to unknown circumstances. The cause was unknown. On the last page of the book, was a spell. A spell that was supposed to undo the seal.</p><p>Atsumu stared at the spell.</p><p>What was he to do with this new information? Did the voice belong to the God? Was the God really evil like the book stated?</p><p>Among all these questions, one prime question emerged.</p><p>
  <em>Can he kill me without pain?</em>
</p><p>Atsumu was tempted. He was tempted to end all of this suffering. He didn’t want to see the faces of his bullies, the ignorant look of his parents or Osamu's cold glare.</p><p>He wanted to end it all.</p><p>So he gave in to temptation.</p><p>He read out the spell.</p><p>Then he waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>But nothing happened.</p><p>Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at the spell to check if he said it wrong. He decided to try once again when he felt cold hands wrap themselves around his throat.</p><p>Atsumu widened his eyes and thrashed about, clawing at the hands around his throat but they didn't budge. Atsumu’s vision started to blur and strength started to leave his body but the pain woke him up.</p><p>He hated the pain.</p><p>'No...’</p><p>“Not... Like this...”, Atsumu managed to croak out.</p><p>Suddenly, the hands let go of his throat and he fell backwards, clutching his chest, and tried to breath properly and then looked back.</p><p>There, sat a man around his age. With brown hair and shirt eyebrow. His eyes were warm and he wore a gentle expression.</p><p>
  <em>How ironic.</em>
</p><p>The man wrapped his hands around Atsumu’s shoulder, but this time it was gentle. The hug radiated warmth and Atsumu wondered if that was even possible from the God of Death.</p><p>The man chuckled.</p><p>“Then how do you want it, Sweetheart?</p><p>Atsumu shivered at the tone.</p><p>“I...”, Atsumu paused, unable to form any coherent thoughts.</p><p>“Shh, Darling”, the man turned Atsumu's chin towards him, making him stare directly at those warm, chocolate-brown eyes. “Your wanted me to kill you, no?”</p><p>“Yeah”, Atsumu breathed out. “Just... Please make it painless.”</p><p>The man laughed.</p><p>“Honey, where's the fun without<em> pain</em>?”</p><p>Atsumu blinked.</p><p>“I just... Don't like pain...”</p><p>The man's eyes softened as he licked the shell of Atsumu's ear. His hot breath tickled, making him release a quiet moan.</p><p>“That won't do, Darling”</p><p>The man forced Atsumu's upper body to face him, twisting his torso in the process which made Atsumu flinch and bite his lip at the pain.</p><p>“You can't die without knowing the pleasure of pain”, the man's tickled Atsumu's lips.</p><p>“Will-“, Atsumu forced out through the pain. “Will you kill me without pain after that...?”</p><p>The man chuckled, stroking Atsumu's lips.</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
<hr/><p>That’s how Atsumu ended up in his knees in the middle of the room, with his hands tied to his back, while the man, who introduced himself as Komori, circled around him like a wolf observing his prey.</p><p>Komori sits down behind him, hands snaking up on his waist, and whispers in Atsumu’s ear.</p><p>“You look so pretty like this”</p><p>Atsumu shudders at the complement, and bites his lip to stop any embarrassing noise from coming out.</p><p>Komori clicks his tongue at this.</p><p>“Tsk, let me hear your pretty moans, Darling”</p><p>Atsumu whines at the nickname and writhes as Komori proceeds to twist and tweak his nipples. He also plants kisses on Atsumu neck, gently nibbling and sucking. Atsumu thrives on the love in his action.</p><p>All of a sudden, Komori <em>bites</em> his shoulder hard enough to draw blood and <em>pinches</em> his nipples until blood gathered in then and Atsumu <em>screams</em>.</p><p>His neck and nipples burn with pain as he whines and writhes underneath Komori's cold touch. The pain pierced through his nerves and he wanted it to <em>stop</em>. But Komori’s hot breath on his skin, as he licks of the droplets of blood on his neck, Matthews Atsumu's mind dizzy.</p><p>Atsumu tries to calm down but before he could, Komori starts repeating the process. And Atsumu continues to scream and whine.</p><p>The sensations of hot and cold. Of gentleness and roughness makes him see stars. His mind blocks out the alerts of pain and replaces it with mild pleasure and he finally <em>moans</em>.</p><p>He feels Komori smirk against his neck as he whispered, “<em>Good boy.”</em></p><p>Komori gets up from behind Atsumu and stands in front of him. He threads his hand through Atsumu's golden hair and gently tugs on then.</p><p>“Such a good boy for me”</p><p>Atsumu purrs at the complement.</p><p>Something about being treated with such care after being bullied for so many years made Atsumu's stomach full with butterflies. This was a foreign feeling. This was a feeling long forgotten.</p><p>“Can you be a good boy and make me feel good to, Atsumu?”</p><p>Atsumu nods in a daze. He couldn’t <em>think straight</em> and before he knows it, his lips are presses against the head of Komori’s cock. <em>Ice cold.</em></p><p>Atsumu spreads his lips around his girth and the first this he notices was how <em>wide </em>it is. It completely fills up Atsumu's mouth and makes his jaw ache. But somehow, he couldn't really differentiate pain anymore. It was but a mere tingle.</p><p>The second thing he notices was how <em>long</em> Komori’s cock was. It hit the back of Atsumu's throat with every thrust and made him gag every single time.</p><p>But Komori continued to pick up his pace, thrusting ruthlessly into the tight heat of Atsumu's throat. Atsumu felt like ice was being shoved into his throat because of how<em> cold </em>his dick was.</p><p>When Atsumu feels Komori’s dick pulsing, he could tell that he was close to his release. Of his dick was so cold, would the cum be cold too...? Atsumu gets his answer a moment later</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widen.</p><p>His throat <em>burns. </em>His insides were <em>on fire</em>. It hurt <em>so damn much</em>.</p><p>Komori chuckles at his horror.</p><p>“I’m a <em>God</em>, Atsumu. Did you really think a mortal like you could handle my seed?”</p><p>His eyes turn dark as he looks down on Atsumu like he was an invaluable speck of dust, making Atsumu shudder with fear.</p><p>“<em>Repent for your sin."</em></p><p>Atsumu's eyes roll to the back of his head, as he tries to focus on just <em>taking</em>. He has to admit that even though his inside are being turn apart, he tries to derive<em> pleasure</em> from the pain.</p><p>He tries to focus on the occasional lumps in the cum that trickle down his throat, on the pulsing of Komori's cock, on how Komori’s breathing became slightly uneven because <em>Atsumu did that.</em> He made Komori feel <em>good.</em></p><p>Atsumu moans at the revelation, the vibrations further simulate his cock, making Komori groan. He grips Atsumu's hair tighter.</p><p>“Yes, that's it... You feel good?”, Atsumu moaned, in response, closing his eyes.</p><p>And after a while which felt like eternity, Komori pulls back and drops down to kiss Atsumu and suddenly, the pain was gone.</p><p>What was left was just a tingle at the back of his throat but that’s it. Nothing more.</p><p>Atsumu jolted when Komori brushes his finger against his cock. Atsumu’s eyes widen. His he really just get <em>hard</em> from that?!</p><p>Komori chuckles.</p><p>“What do you want, Atsumu?”</p><p>Atsumu repeats the question in his mind. What does he want? Surprisingly, he doesn’t take too long to answer.</p><p>“Want you inside me, <em>please</em>”, Atsumu moans.</p><p>Komori grips his hair, tilting his head head backwards, baring his throat, and sucks a bruise of the column of his throat, humming.</p><p>“Komori, <em>please please plea-</em>“, Atsumu begs, tears falling from his eyes.</p><p>Komori chuckles.</p><p>“Such a pretty little whore.”</p><p>He yanks off Atsumu’s pant and grips his cock. <em>Tight</em>.</p><p>Atsumu moans at the pain and soon morphs into pleasure and Komori whispers in his ear, “We don’t have lube here, Atsumu. We gotta work with what we have. So <em>cum</em>.”</p><p>Atsumu sees white dots fill his vision and he screams as Komori bites on ear and pinches his nipple while stroking his cock. That was probably the fastest orgasm he had in his life. Just how pent up was he?</p><p>A deep blush covers Atsumu as he looks away, embarrassed. Komori smiles</p><p>“Honey, look at me...”, he tilts Atsumu face towards him and kisses the tip of his nose, rubbing soothing circles on his cheek. “You did so great.”</p><p>Atsumu shudders at the praise and Komori proceeds to scoop up Atsumu's cum and brings it to his entrance, slowly inserting it. Atsumu moans and puts his head at the crook of Komori's neck, breathing in his scent.</p><p>Komori slowly opens him up with one, then two and then three fingers, all the while, atsumu moans in Komori's embrace, overwhelmed from all the pleasure, gentleness and the feeling of the cold fingers being inside of him.</p><p>Suddenly, Komori shifts Atsumu in his lap and  presses his <em>ice-cold </em>dick against Atsumu’s entrance. Atsumu moans at the feeling and Komori kitten-licks his collar bone.</p><p>Contrary to the prior gentleness, this time Komori<em> slams</em> inside Atsumu, making him scream. Then Komori pauses, giving Atsumu time to adjust. His dick was so cold that Atsumu inside were freezing but the tingle of pleasure encourages Atsumu to persevere and just <em>take</em>.</p><p>After a while, when Atsumu calms down, tears streaming down his face, Komori stroked his face and cooed, “You look so <em>pretty</em> when you cry...”</p><p>Atsumu moans.</p><p>“Ride me, Atsumu”, Komori orders and Atsumu obeys.</p><p>He gathers all the strength that was left in his body and uses that to bounce on Komori’s cock. He shudders because of his freezing insides and the burn in his thighs, but it feels so <em>good</em>.</p><p>Atsumu loses the power to form coherent thoughts as he fucks himself on Komori’s cock, his own neglected cock bouncing between their stomachs as precum dribbles down the shaft.</p><p>
  <em>He might as well come untouched.</em>
</p><p>Atsumu yelps as Komori manhandles him and presses his face against the floor, fucking into him with all he has. Spits dribbled down Atsumu’s mouth as he laid there moaning but not moving. Like a pretty little cockslut just for Komori.</p><p>Atsumu clenches down on Komori, making Komori let out a curse because of the pleasure and Atsumu can't help but feel <em>proud</em>. Komori's cock pulses and he slows down his thrusts. Atsumu looks back at him with confusion.</p><p>“Where do you want it, Atsumu?”</p><p>Atsumu gulps. Why was he asking him this?</p><p>“I...”, Atsumu hesitates.</p><p>“Atsumu.”, Komori uses a firm voice. “ I won’t move until you answer.”</p><p>“I...” Atsumu mumbles. “Inside...”</p><p>Komori smirks darkly.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Atsumu blushes harder but Komori thursts into him suddenly, making Atsumu release a chocked moan.</p><p>“You want me to cum <em>inside</em> your pretty little hole?”, another thrust. “Answer me, Atsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu bites his lip, “Y-Yes...”</p><p>Another thrust.</p><p>Atsumu finally throws his shame aside. “Yes! Komori! I want your cum inside me! Mark me yours! Please, please, please-“</p><p>Komori continues thrusting into him with a brutal pace, making Atsumu scream and whine. The coldness spread throughout his stomach contrasted the heat pooling in his lower abdomen.</p><p><em>He was so close</em>.</p><p>After another shallow thrust, Atsumu’s stomach started to burn. His throat was so parched that he couldn’t even scream anymore. He just writhes underneath Komori’s touch and he continues to thrust.</p><p>The coldness of Komori’s cock and hotness of his cum makes Atsumu’s brain short-circuit. He doesn’t know the difference between pain and pleasure anymore. The tingling feeling turns into a full wave of pleasure that drowns Atsumu in it and his break out in goosebumps.</p><p>The pleasure sends Atsumu tumbling over the edge as he orgasms himself, painting his belly with white stripes. Komori works him through it, stimulating Atsumu further until his knees giveout and he drops to the floor.</p><p>Komori pulls out, and kisses Atsumu, gently nibbling on his lower lips and the pain vanishes. Komori pulls Atsumu up in and embrace and kisses his forehead. Atsumu sighs at the gentle touch.</p><p>“Such a good boy for me, Atsumu. So good. <em>I’m so proud</em>”</p><p>Atsumu moans at the praise and asks, “Are you gonna kill me now?”</p><p>“Do you <em>want</em> to die now?”</p><p>Atsumu snuggles closer to Komori breathing in his scent. “Wanna stay... A bit longer...”</p><p>Komori smiles at him and gently brushes his fingers through Atsumu’s hair, massaging his scalp and rubbing soothing circles in his back. Atsumu slowly dozes off to sleep.</p><p>“Sleep now, my Love”, a whisper goes unheard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might make this a series-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>